sherlock the primary years
by Cutelilowls
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is 9 and 3/4. his older brother Mycroft has left for boarding school. how will Sherlock cope when the bullying sets in?
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock: the primary years.**

**OK here's the thing, I'm slightly obsessed with Sherlock. And fanfiction. So I've decided to combine the two and create this Sherlock fanfic! **

**Enjoy!**

In a small cupboard of a room sat a small boy with wild black curls. The walls were decorated with posters of the human body and books were piled up around the room. The curly haired boy was methodically transferring his belonging into a small brown knapsack. his piercing grey eyes swept the room looking for anything he may have missed.

The boy was Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Sherlock pulled his knapsack onto his shoulder and set off down the stairs. It was the first day back to school and he didn't want to be late. Sherlock walked through a hall with walls that were covered in shining pictures of his older brother Mycroft. Sherlock's parents were off delivering Mycroft to his eye-wateringly expensive boarding school.

It was a blustery September morning, the kind that Sherlock loved. He loved the fact that everyone was wrapped up in coats and the fact that a cold morning meant a fire in the evening. Of course Sherlock would be in his bedroom and unable to enjoy the fire down in the living room but it's the thought that counts.

He pulled on a dark grey wool coat that was one of the rarities that belong to him and only him. Not one of Mycroft's hand-me-downs, or one of Mycroft's friends' hand-me-downs. It belonged solely to Sherlock Holmes aged 9 and ¾.

Turning the collar up against the wind, Sherlock pushed the large oak door open and stepped out into the real world. As usual he had timed it perfectly and the bright yellow school bus was just pulling up. Sherlock entered the school bus and sat right in the very back corner. He was not hiding from Them. No he was merely…studying the patterns of scratches that adorned the backseat. Definitely not hiding.

* * *

To the rest of his classmates Sherlock was a freak. A boy that was easy to ridicule when you felt threatened. It was difficult not to be frightened by the thin boy with unnaturally piercing eyes. Perhaps it was the sheer intelligence that freaked them out; or the scrutiny of his gaze that made you feel like a complete moron. But most plausibly it was because Sherlock had a way of simply looking at you and telling you everywhere that you had been that day and what you had for dinner last night. But for whatever reason Sherlock was often subjected to bullying. One particular girl, Sally, would often steal his things or make him call himself a faggot.

But what class 5A did not realise was that Sherlock could knock one of them to the ground with one punch because he had read about it; or that Sherlock could out smart them in every possible way. Sherlock was actually extremely kind to poor class 5A whom were obviously inferior to Sherlock in every possible way.

But enough of that, dear reader, for you have not yet met little Sally Donovon and the rest of her little gang. Let's return to little Sherlock whom is currently NOT hiding at the back of the bus.

* * *

Suddenly an ugly face was pushed up against Sherlock's.

"Hiding are we freak?"

"Why would I hide from you?" Sherlock's voice was neutral but his eyes flickered form side to side.

The grin on Sally's face was not dissimilar to one of a shark when it's seen its prey.

"There's no big brother to stop me now is there…."

* * *

**Yeah. I know that this is absolutely awful grammar wise but do remember that I write all my fanfics on my iPod seeing as I don't have a laptop or computer. I really hope you like this because I certainly like the idea! Please please review/favourite/follow sorry it's short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherlock: the primary years**

**Chapter two.**

**Hello and welcome my young Sherlockians! I was overwhelmed with reviews (not). Thank you to my one reviewer Ballykissangel! This chapter is dedicated to you! We have a date! 1****st**** of January for my fellow Brits and I think it's the 19****th**** for Americans. **

**I do not own Sherlock**

**….**

**Ok so this week I'm working backstage at a play called the Laramie Project so will not be able to write/upload, soooorrrrryyyyyy . But luckily for me one of my co-workers is also completely and utterly Sherlocked! **

**…**

**One final note, please follow my new Sherlock Instagram account, ourfavouritepsychopath **

**Please review!**

Now let us re-set the scene, so here we have it, poor innocent Sherlock cowering in the back seat and ugly little Sally Donovan leering at him.

" Oi you get back in yer seat now!" the bus driver called, he was a large man with a huge black beard and beetle black eyes.

Sherlock sank back relieved as Sally skulked down to the front of the bus having to content herself with annoyed glares in Sherlock's direction.

"What an unlikely hero!" he murmured, pulling out a small black notebook in which he kept his observations,

_Do not underestimate the bus driver_

he scrawled and then carefully replaced the notebook into his coat pocket which contained all of his equipment.

Upon reaching school Sherlock raced into his classroom, not because he was scared just because he….. wanted to get an accurate reading of the geography of the class. Definitely not because he was scared.

Sherlock took the very front desk and the rest of the class filed in. A tall dark haired woman was sat at the front of the class. She wore a smart blouse and skirt, Sherlock noted that a fly swatter shaped like a whip had been placed in prime position across the desk.

"Hello class I'm Miss Addler," the teacher called out. Sherlock instantly liked her from her no-nonsense tone and calm demeanour.

The lesson passed normally and  
it was clear that Miss Addler was a good teacher. When the lesson ended she kept Sherlock behind. As the rest of the class played outside Sherlock sat perfectly still at his desk as Miss Addler paced in front of him.

"Now Sherlock I know you're a clever boy, but you're wasted sitting here in my lessons." Her tone was friendly but there was a bit of an edge to her voice.

"and I hate to see talent go to waste so prove to me Sherlock, what have you observed about your classmates. Impress me."

Sherlock was a teensie bit perplexed but decided to go with it.

" OK then let me show you what I mean," Miss Addler said, then pointed across the field to where Susie Jenkins was playing. Susie was an unfortunately ugly girl with a extremely large nose and carroty hair.

"That girl comes from a rich family, her parents run a business and are embarrassed to be seen with her. She was running late this morning and only had time to eat a bowl of burnt porridge that she made herself. She has tried to keep her uniform neat because she is still wearing last years and she doesn't want to be picked on."

Miss Addler took a deep breath and Sherlock gazed up at her in wonder. " but how?"

He stammered. Miss Addler rolled her eyes, "Her bag is not properly packed, you can tell that because she's missing her pencil case, her fingers are burnt and there is a blob of burnt porridge on her jumper cuff. Her uniform is well made but the edges have been hemmed many times, the stitches are child like and uneven."

She grinned suddenly at Sherlock "Stay behind after school and I'll teach you how to observe,"


End file.
